Songs From the Pyre
by Kumo13
Summary: "Merlin Ambrosius, you have been found guilty of the crime of magic. Do you admit to your crimes?" "If being born is a crime, then yes sire. I am guilty."


" _Merlin Ambrosius, you have been found guilty of the crime of magic. Do you admit to your crimes?"_

" _If being born is a crime, then yes sire. I am guilty."_

Arthur watched from the balcony as the guards dragged her up to the pyre. Striped down to a simple thin underdress, Merlin still stood tall and defiant as they tied her to the stake.

His heart ached at the dim light of fear in her eye.

But what could he do, she'd been caught doing magic, caught by his father no less. There was nothing he could do.

The thought was meant to comfort him, but all it did was make him feel worse.

"Merlin Ambrosius!" Arthur watched his father call out to the young witch. And felt a poisonous seed of hatred towards the man plant itself in his heart.

"You stand here today, guilty of sorcery and thus treason to Camelot." Uther paused for a moment. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Arthur looked down to the blue eyed girl to hear her response, to memorize it so he'd never forget her voice.

She smiles sadly her head tilting to the side and then dipping forward. It's quiet as the gathered people wait to hear the girls final words.

" _ **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below"**_ Her voice is soft and quiet as she sings the words, head still tilted downward.

" _ **Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**_

 _ **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**_

 _ **Keep watching over Pendragon's sons"**_ As she finishes she looks up at the king, eyes bright and defiant. Uther sneered down at her, signaling them to light the pyre.

Arthurs seed of hate grows slightly at her words.

" _ **If this is to end in fire**_

 _ **Then we should all burn together**_

 _ **Watch the flames climb high**_

 _ **Into the night"**_ She doesn't flinch as the flames begin to catch, singing a bit stronger than before.

" _ **Calling out, father, oh**_

 _ **Stand by and we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side, oh"**_ She raises her head up to the sky singing out as the flames start to grow. Her voice seeming to travel through every knick and cranny of Camelot.

No one noticing the bright gold that flashes in her eyes.

" _ **And if we should die tonight**_

 _ **Then we should all die together**_

 _ **Watch the flames climb high**_

 _ **For the last time"**_ The flames climbed the wood, making its way to the girl standing atop it as she sang to the heavens. The crowd captured in her voice.

" _ **Calling out, father, oh**_

 _ **Prepare as we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side"**_ Merlin kept singing, despite the heat she could already feel creeping towards her feet. 'One last act of defiance, of hope. One last time.' She thought.

" _ **Desolation comes upon the sky"**_ She ignored the tears running down her cheeks. The fear in her heart.

" _ **Now I see fire**_

 _ **Inside the mountain**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me"**_ As she sang this she looked directly at Arthur, and despite the gold he saw flashing in her eyes, he only saw the fear and and sadness. The desperation she felt.

She was asking him not to forget him.

How could he ever forget her.

" _ **Oh, should my people fall**_

 _ **Then surely I'll do the same**_

 _ **Confined in mountain halls**_

 _ **We got too close to the flame"**_ The brilliant red and orange of the fire had reached her skirt, licking at the fabric and beginning to burn it. Merlin hissed at the heat, but didn't stop singing.

" _ **Calling out, father, oh**_

 _ **Hold fast and we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side"**_ From where she stood watching by her window, tears running down her cheeks for her friend, Morgana quietly sang along. Her eyes glowing gold.

Gwen standing behind her sang as well. There was no gold in here eyes, but her voice still rang true.

" _ **Desolation comes upon the sky"**_ She raised her head to the sky singing out once again for all the world to hear.

For all of Albion to hear the voice of Emrys.

" _ **Now I see fire"**_ The gathered crowd were shocked to hear the echo of thousands of voices singing along with the burning witch. Merlin lowered her gaze, staring directly at Uther.

Outside Camelots walls, guards gathered unsure what to do as outside the walls a crowd had gathered on the edge of the forest. Hundreds of druids, healers, warriors, men, women, children. Creatures that couldn't even be described as human and other that looked human but couldn't be.

Each of them singing, each of them with glowing gold eyes.

" _ **Inside the mountain**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me"**_ Uther looked around worriedly, trying to find the source of the thousand voice chorus.

As Merlin sang, hundreds of small golden lights began to flicker into being around her illuminating her.

" _ **And if the night is burning**_

 _ **I will cover my eyes**_

 _ **For if the dark returns**_

 _ **Then my brothers will die"**_ Wreathed in flames, surrounded by lights, with gold in her eyes and voice stronger than it's ever been. Merlin had never been a greater sight.

Arthur almost found it fitting.

Even as the tears ran down his cheeks.

" _ **And as the sky is falling down**_

 _ **It crashed into this lonely town**_

 _ **And with that shadow on the ground**_

 _ **I hear my people screaming out"**_ The flames climbed ever higher burning Merlins skin, but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop, she was so wrapped up in the thousands of voices and the magic resonating from each she could barely feel the pain.

She couldn't help but feel thankful.

" _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Inside the mountain**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze"**_ Morgana's voice sang out strongly her eyes glowing proudly. She could do this much for her friend.

Tears ran from Gaius's golden eyes as he sung out quietly, watching his niece in a mix of pride and despair.

The hundreds gathered outside Camelots walls sang out, each of them mourning the passing of one of their own.

Merlin sang strongest of all her voice resonating across all of Albion, the melody carried far and wide by fairies and sprites.

Tears flooded her cheeks as the fire burned her.

It was getting hard to breathe.

" _ **I see fire, fire**_

 _ **And I see fire, fire**_

 _ **And I see fire, fire**_

 _ **And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"**_ As she gasped out the final note she looked to the sky once more, her eyes flashing even stronger. Before she fell limp, sparing a last glance at Arthur, a sad smile on her lips.

Her eyes closed.

Her breath faltered.

The flames consumed her.

The thousands outside the gates disappeared into the forest as quickly as they had arrived.

And around Camelot, an invisible barrier formed, formed from the magic and voices of thousands. And all to protect her home and her dearest prince.

Many did not know why she sang out like she did that day, nor why so many had answered her call. But those who did, cried for the girl with a dragon's heart, a wisemans mercy and enough hope to light the world.

Arthur stared at the setting sun as the flames consumed his dearest friend, his sister in all but blood. He didn't want to watch her disappear.

' _Goodbye brother.'_ A soft voice echoed faintly in his mind and the tears fell faster.

The end.


End file.
